Get Off My Property
by ritsuka14
Summary: Dylan comes back to max to see if she will come with him now that they are 26 and she is probably over fang who has been 'gone' for 11 years. better than summary. One-Shot. Rated T for language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Effy.

I was sitting in a lawn chair in the front yard with my 6 year old "niece" in my lap. she was my best friends not my sisters but she always called me aunt anywayse.

A taxi went by the house which wasnt exiting exept for the fat that it stopped and someone got out. He gave the driver some money, grebbed his duffel bag and started twords me as the taxi drove away. "hi is this the ride residence?"

this boy was fimiliar. But who? "who's asking?"

he looked a little embarssed and took off his hat and sun glasses to reveal a face that should be on the cover of a magazine, "oh, sorry. My name is Dylan. Im looking for max."

effy squirmed a bit so I put her down on the groung as I sat up. She looked up at the man and asked, "do you know my mommy?"

squating down to get to her level, he pointed to me, "is this your mommy?" he asked, looking back at the little girl.

"no, this is auntie suki" she said.

Now I remembered who this was finially. I picked up effy and looked at the man "so, you wanna see max? Ok just let me go get her." I walked twords the fron door, leaving him where he stood. I didnt trust him so I told effy to go In and get her mom while I went to go talk to him again. Se ran off into the house and I walked back to the yard.

"so your the guy who liked max back when you were like 15 right?" I asked, tring my hardest not to even giggle at all.

"yes. I am her perfect other half just like I am hers" he had a serious look on his face.

I didnt have time to reply as effy had just run back outside with her mom in tow "i got her!"

"sweety whats going o-" she froze up and tured a little pale when she saw who was in her front yard.

"hi max." his face lit up. " glad to see you. You look great." he started walking twords her.

She unfroze enough to let go of effy's hand but still couldnt speak.

Dylan took her hands and effy ran back over to me so I picked her up.

He looked right into her eyes "Max, I love you. Fang has been gone for 11 years now. Will you please come with me."

poor little naiive dylan...effy piped up again "No he hasnt. My daddy has been here alwayse!" ahh kids. Ya gotta love'em!

Now it was dylans turn to freeze. After a second he said "D-daddy?" he slowly turend his head twords us.

A small figure materialized in the door way "mommy I heard voices who's at the door?"

max who was finially out of her trance bent down and picked him up. "oh its just an old friend sweety."

"oh." he frowned a little then he lit back up and stook out his hand "hi nice to meet'cha! any friend of my mommys is a friend of mine!"

Dylan went complietly pale "M-mommy?"

"yah silly! This is my mommy! And thats my sister!" he said as he pointed at the little girl on my hip

dylan, looking deathly pale, stuttered "S-s-sister?"

I wispered to effy "hay, why dont you take your brother and go get your daddy then go play with angel, ok?"

"ok!" she squieled as I set her down and she ran twords her brother and mom.

As soon as they were gone dylan tried to shake off the shock "you can still come with me! Take them and leave with me!" wow...never gives up does he?

Apparently fang heard that because Dylan was suddenly in a headlock, "a little late arent we? Shes married! And has 2 kids! My kids! My gosh!"

"ok ok! But can I at least stay here for a few days? Jeb is gonna pick me up around here the day after tommorow!" he said while trying (and failing) to get away from fang and his death grip.

Max just sighed.

Fang tightend his headlock "NO! get out of here and if I ever see your putrid face again you will wish you were never born!"

"ok ok! Just let me go!please?"he said, still trying to get away.

Fang grumbeled but let him go at last. "AWAY!" he said as he walked uver and put his arm around max's waist.

He started to walk away then turned back and looked at max "are you shure you wont come with me?"

max looked like she could strangle him with her bare hands.

Fang looked even madder though "GET THE F--- OFF MY PROPERTY!"

he didnt move. he just put on his best bambi eyes.

Fang opeaned his mouth to say something when max stopped him. She tried to put on a calm face and walked over to Dylan. She didnt say a word. She just punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. Max , who was looking oddly relived, then walked back to Fang and stood next to him so he could put his arm back around her waist.

Dylan spit some blood out into the grass and looked back up at the couple. "guess not huh?" he said while trying to smile with his bloody face.

You could see the anger just rising off Fang "GET THE F--- OFF MY PROPERTY NOW YOU F---ING A---H---!"

Looking bloody and defeated, he finially left and began to walk down the street.

I said nothing as I silently walked behind the house into the back yard to play with Angel and the kids. I did NOT want to know what was going to happen out there...

* * *

good? bad? R&R please! but please no flames!


End file.
